Children of Similar Origin
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: Edward Elric is an alchemist and the newest member of the military. Allen Walker is a cursed exorcist in training. What happens when these two similar children have a chance meeting?
1. Motivational Pep Talks and A Strange Boy

**Not only is this my very first crossover but it's also my very first FMA and D. Gray Man fic. I'm feeling very accomplished because of it. :D So anyway this take place almost directly after Edward joins the military and a few months after Allen turned Mana into an Akuma. They are both twelve. So yeah sorry for any OCCness blah blah R and R blah blah you know the rest. Enjoy~**

**Oh and one more thing. The chapters will be switching between Edward's and Allen's point of view. So next chapter will be Allen then Edward again and so on and so forth. You get it. **

* * *

><p>Children of Similar Origin<p>

Edward Elric heaved a sigh as he gazed out the window wishing he could be anywhere expect for the place he was in now. _Dammit Roy... I joined the military for one reason and that was to get Al and I our bodies back. I don't see why I have to sit through introduction. _The twelve year old thought bitterly. Sighing again he tried to focus his attention on the man in the front of the room. It was hard though because Edward could feel the stares of the other rookies watching him trying to figure out why a kid so young was in the room. That and... what this man was saying was _boring._ The man was going on about something along the lines on what a noble choice these men had made by joining the military blah blah follow orders blah blah be heroes blah blah. All Edward could say about this _introduction _was that it was more like a motivational pep talk to get rookies to feel good about whatever it is they would be ordered to do than anything else. He felt his gaze shifting back to the window wishing he could be out there like Al was right now. He wished he could see Al from here but unfortunately this was a back window and all Edward could see was the alley between this building and the next. Al would be waiting in the front. Maybe. It was getting a bit late so Al might have already headed back to their room or perhaps went to find someone to talk to. Something else had just grabbed his attention though. A person had just stumbled into the alley and collapsed in exhaustion next to the garbage. Concerned Ed stood from his chair and hurriedly made his way to the door.

"Mister Elric is there a problem?" The man giving the introduction asked obvious annoyance written on his face and constrained in his voice.

"Um yes actually there is a problem. And I really have to go." Edward said hoping the man would be satisfied with that answer and just let him go without incident. For once things actually went as planned and the man let him go. It helped that he had never wanted to have Edward sit through his speech to begin with. He hated kids.

Edward didn't waste any time getting to the where he had seen the person fall not even stopping to get Al. He only stopped when he was next to the person. _White hair... he must be an old homeless man. Please don't be dead! _Edward thought as he turned to person over on his back.

"What the..." Ed said shocked. This was a kid! The kid groaned in his sleep before peaking his eyes open slightly. When the kid saw Ed leaning over him he reared up surprised and startled slamming his back against the wall.

"Wow! Hey calm down!" Ed said concerned.

"Who are you?" The kid demanded suspiciously.

"I'm Edward. Who are you and why are you sleeping on the streets?" Ed asked. Thankfully the kid relaxed a little at the straight answer.

"That's a little direct, and not to mention personal, isn't it? My name is Allen." The boy said slightly defensive but at the same time friendly enough to let Ed know that he wasn't truly offended. Just guarded. Edward could understand that considering that's how he was too. That didn't stop him from playing along however.

"Your the one sleeping on the streets not me. I could offer you some food and a place to stay but, it's your choice if you would rather stay out here..."

"Wait!"

Ed grinned smugly. That had done it the kid wouldn't refuse now.

"Well... I suppose I could tell you a little about myself, if that's what you want to know..." Allen mumbled uncertainly but the temptation of food proving to be to much for him.

"Alright then. But we'll talk over a hot meal ok? I can't say that the food here is the best I've ever tasted but you look like you could eat just about anything am I right?" Edward said happily. It felt good to be able to help someone, even if they had just met. Allen offered him a shy grin.

"I suppose that's true." he said. Edward offered out his hand and helped pull Allen up.

"Wow... one of the things you have to explain is that eye of yours." Edward said just noticing the scar. Allen flinched slightly at the remark before countering with one of his own.

"As long as you explain your hand. I could be wrong but it feels like it's made out of metal."

Now it was Edwards turn to flinch lightly mumbling a excuse.

"It's a long story..."

"So is mine." Allen said evenly. Edward gazed into the gray eyes and suddenly he wanted to hit himself. How could he have forget the law of equivalent exchange? Alchemist practically live by that law.

"Alright I'll exchange your story for mine." Edward said.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Well although short I think that was a satisfactory 1st chapter. But you guys can decide that for yourselves. But... let me know what you think. Remember if you have time to favorite it or subscribe to it then you have time to leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome. <strong>


	2. Edward's Story

**Alright this is really early but I managed to get it done. Hows that for a fast update? Thank you to everyone who reviewed it encouraged me to keep writing. :D See what reviews do to authors? And even better, it's longer! So same rules as last time as far as reviews go. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Allen followed his new friend around the building to the entrance already eagerly picturing all the food he would consume once he got inside. Due to this he didn't notice when Edward had stopped and he crashed into his back causing Ed to face plant and causing himself to land on his back.<p>

"Hey" Edward cried indignantly. "What was that for?"

"Sorry. Why'd you stop?" Allen asked.

"I was checking to see if my little brother was here. He was waiting for me out here earlier and if we're having dinner I at least need to let him know..." Edward explained.

"I don't see anyone out here. Perhaps inside...?"Allen suggested. Actually he just wanted to get inside to escape the cooling temperature and get some warm food inside him. Selfish yes but desperate times call for desperate measures and Allen had been having a lot of those these past few months. Edward shrugged and headed inside to see for himself; Allen close behind. He sighed with relief as the scent of dinner greeted his nostrils.

"Hey you were right. He's right over there." Edward said pointing. Allen's gaze followed to where Edward was pointing. He was pointing to a figure that was in a huge suit of armor who was talking to a blond haired woman.

"_That's _your little brother?" Allen asked in shock. Edward glanced at him confused.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that... that... he's huge! He must be freakishly large in order to fit into a suit of armor that big!" Allen said in awe. Glancing at Edward he noticed the weird look he was receiving from the blond. It was one a relief, gratitude and surprise. Edward was feeling relieved because Allen hadn't assumed something suspicious and started asking questions, gratitude because instead of calling Edward small, like other people would have, he called Alphonse freakishly large and gratitude for the same reason. Then again that might have something to do with Allen being the same height as Ed. Edward grinned at Allen.

"I think I just found my new best friend."

Allen felt a little taken back but oddly pleased by this comment even though he knew Edward was joking.

"Er... thanks?" Allen responded awkwardly getting a chuckle out of the blond.

"I suppose we should get you that food I promised you huh?" Ed said motioning to the kitchen. Allen's mouth nearly started watering at the thought of finally getting something in his stomach.

Several minutes later Allen had himself a pile a food that went above his head and was currently sitting next to Edward at a table stuffing his face. Allen had requested that they sit alone so that he could tell his story in private and Edward had agreed. Though neither knew it yet about the other, they both had very a similar story and what they had done was shameful to say the least. After Allen had consumed about half the pile, to Edwards amazement, he felt he was ready to talk.

"So what were you doing sleeping on the streets? Do you live here in Central?" Edward asked to start.

"No I don't live here, my master said he had to come to meet up with an old friend. But of course the minute he gets here he goes to the nearest bar and starts ringing up a huge tab on alcohol and women... I was on the streets because he kicked me out of our room to... you know... do _that_ with some girl he picked up... and this girl was married so her husband wasn't exactly happy when he found out... so Cross shoves me on him... so yeah..." Allen grumbled. His face had a mixed expression of embarrassment and anger. Edward was giving him a very concerned look.

"Wait your master did what? Why would he even... what the hell is wrong with that guy?" Edward said in shock.

"I know! Even after I just spent all day working my ass off getting money for bastard and spent the night before paying off his dept..."

"What kind of master do you have!" Edward gasped his eyes comically wide.

"A mean, selfish, egotistical sociopath that wouldn't think twice about sacrificing his apprentices life it it meant he benefited from it." Allen replied with a straight face.

"He's like a demon!" Ed gasped.

"No. No he's not like a demon at all."

"Really? But..."

"He's Satin! A living breathing Satin in the form of a man!" Allen said accusingly. Feeling frustrated and angry just by talking about it he turned away from Edward and began stuffing his face again.

"I know someone like that."

Allen looked up in surprise. He always thought (well hoped would be a better word) that there was only one person on the world like that and that was Cross.

"Yeah he is a complete womanizer and biggest asshole I know and he thinks that he's the best thing to happen to this world. He's also the one who gave me the option to become a state alchemist. I suppose I owe him a lot." Edward said looking at Allen tenderly. Allen felt a connection form then.

"You know exactly how I feel don't you?" Allen asked hopefully.

"I think so." Edward answered also feeling the same way as Allen.

"Ok my turn. What's up with your arm?" Allen asked smiling. Edwards face fell and a sad look came into his eyes. Allen knew that look. Whatever Edward had done, he had messed up bad.

"My brother and I... we just wanted to see our mother again." he began and Allen's heart sank. He had a feeling he knew were this was going.

"We're alchemists you see." Edward explained. Allen thought back trying to remember what his master had said about alchemists. He knew that they were scientists that could reconstruct matter to turn one thing of equal value into another thing. The lesson had been brief but Allen knew enough to understand.

"Our father had abandoned us a long time ago and then our mother died of epidemic about a two years ago. Our neighbor took good care of us because we didn't have any remaining family left. But we missed our mom and we were willing to do anything to see her again. So we committed the ultimate sin."

Allen nodded in understanding. He was very familiar with the need to see someone you lost so badly that you were willing to risk everything to bring them back. Allen nodded signaling for Edward to continue.

"We tried to bring her back to life using Human Transmutation. And as you can guess it failed, taking my leg and it almost took my brother. Using my arm as tribute I managed to bind his soul to an empty suit of armor." Allen sat and listened quietly. He didn't understand most of what he was being told but he understood the main point.

"It was my fault really. All the books said that it wouldn't work and Al was having his doubts but I pushed him. I said everything would be ok. And he... trusted me." Edward paused and took a breath his voice shaking with the emotions threatening to overflow.

"The worst part is that we did manage to bring something back to life. And it was in pain. I brought my mother back to life in the form of some... some... _monster_ and I had to watch again as she died. And now I have to deal with the fact that I killed my mother a second time and it cost me my little brothers entire body." Edward finished almost in tears. He had decided to move forward after that but... the terrible night and even worse truth still rang clear in his mind. It was something that he had decided never to forget but at the same time the memory was killing him inside. But he had no idea just how close his story was to his new companions.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that I got the details correct with Edwards story, it's been a long time sense I looked at the first book so yeah. Let me know if I got any mistakes so that I can fix it. Next chapter will be Allen explaining his story to Edward! Then we can actually move on with the plot. Sorry for the OCCness that I know Edward has and for the lack of action. I'll update in a few days although I can't promise a specific date.<strong>

**Edit: Thank you reviewers for bringing my errors to my attention. I'll try not to let it happen again.**


	3. Allen's Story

**I know that this chapter is a little late but I have other stories that I need to work on among other things. But it's here now for you to enjoy. :3 Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and subscribed! It means a lot but can I ask you guys to leave reviews? Let me know how I do so if I make a mistake I can go back and fix it. Anyway here you go! **

* * *

><p>Squeezing his eyes shut Edward willing the terrible memory out of his mind. <em>Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this... it's still to fresh. The pain is still to raw. <em>He thought trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and he looked up surprised that Allen was trying to comforting him. Even more surprised that is was working. After a few minutes Edward managed to pull himself together.

"Thanks." Edward said flashing a small grin at Allen.

"Don't mention it. Contact always helps me when the pain starts to become overwhelming." He said surprising Edward again.

"What's your story Allen?" Edward asked curiosity burning into his mind. He had never met anyone like Allen before. One could only wonder how his life has been.

"How much do you want to know?"

"Well... Honestly I want to know everything. I know that I should only ask something that's fair for the information I gave you and also we just met but... Your so hard to figure out. I'll understand if you don't want to say though." Edward confessed.

"No it's ok. I don't mind. Although I should warn you it's not a very nice story." Allen said.

"As long as you don't mind telling it."

Allen nodded and Edward watched with interest as he wordlessly pulled his left sleeve up revealing the red, wrinkled skin that made up his left arm. Edward felt himself pulling away slightly repulsed by it before guilt stopped him. Edward had just noticed how Allen had looked away from him before he had pulled his sleeve up. And how his muscles had tensed up. He had been bracing himself for the rejection that he knew was coming.

"Allen I'm sorry... how did this happen to you?" Edward asked feeling extremely bad. How could he have been so stupid when he was in the same situation with his right arm.

"I was born with this deformed arm and both my parents abandoned me for it. I don't remember anything about them the earliest memories I have are from when I was forced to work at the circus."

"Working at the circus? That must have been fun." Edward said.

"Not really. I hated it. I was forced to do odd jobs around there just so that I could eat at night. I also had to perform sometimes... because people liked to make fun of my arm. And I a good performer. People liked to see interesting things so I was well liked by the audience. That made the other performers jealous. There was this one clown named Cosimo that used to beat me up because I was better than him. He did that to anyone who was better than him. The worst part was though... was the loneliness. I didn't have any friends and nobody really cares all that much for foundlings. So I started growing up thinking that I simply didn't need anyone because no one appeared to need me."

"That's horrible." Edward said sadly.

"It gets worse. Someone did come to the circus eventually and he was really nice to me. He even adopted me and took me away from the circus. His name was Mana We traveled around and he took care of me and raised me. Taught me how to live on my own but still being a good person. And when I was with him I didn't care when people made fun of my deformity because Mana always comforted me and assured me that it didn't matter what they thought. And I was happy. I was so happy that I never wanted our time together to end."

"How is that worse?"

"Because then he died." Allen said his voice tender and pained. Edward made a small 'oh' noise. _I should have known... _Edward thought to himself. It was beginning to seem to him that when good things happened to people it was so they could be ripped away. Thinking like that was making him feel guilty because he had promised not to think hopeless thoughts like that ever again. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Allen's next words as he continued.

"When he died I fell into despair. I was all alone again except this time I knew what love and affection felt like. And the pain of lose was just to much to bare. I wanted... no _needed_ to see him again. Then the Earl came."

"The Earl? Who's that?" Edward interrupted.

"The Millennium Earl, or The Earl for short, is a man of unimaginable power that's trying to lead to world to it's  
>destruction. When someone loses someone dear to them he uses their grief to trick them into turning their deceased loved ones into Akumas."<p>

"Akumas? You mean like demons?"

"Yeah something like that."

"But why? And if it's the soul of your loved one that is stuck in the Akuma why would they attack you?" Edward asked trying to rap his head around this.

"No one really knows what is behind The Earl's objective so I couldn't tell you that. As for the soul they don't have any choice. Once they get stuck inside an Akuma they are trapped forever and they have no choice but to follow The Earl's orders." Allen explained.

"Sounds awful. So what happened when The Earl came?" Edward asked.

"He offered to bring Mana back to me and I foolishly helped him. When Mana's soul came back and I realized what I had condemned him to; it was too late. He sliced my eye open and pinned me down." Allen paused and traced his finger along the scar going down his eye.

"I realized that I had made a huge mistake and I thought I was really going to die. But what hurt the most was that I had made Mana hate me. He cursed me."

"How did you escape?" Edward asked.

"I didn't. Turns out my deformed left arm is an Anti Akuma weapon. It can turn into a giant white claw."

"No way." Edward said. It simply sounded to outlandish to him.

"No really it can!" Allen said.

"Prove it then." Edward snorted.

"Here look at my hand." Allen said showing Edward the back of his hand. Edward's eyes widened at the sight of the green cross embedded in Allen's hand. It didn't look natural and it gave him a mystic vibe. He wasn't quite convinced but Allen didn't seem like the kind of person who would lie. The raw pain in his voice while he told his  
>story was enough to convince Edward of that.<p>

"Alright then what?"

"My weapon activated and I knocked Mana off of me destroying the lower half of his body in the process. The Earl disappeared sometime at this point but I'm not sure when exactly. My Anti Akuma weapon had taken control of itself and was dragging me across the ground toward Mana. I screamed at him to run but instead he told he told me he loved me and begged me to destroy him. His curse set in and suddenly I could see his soul and how much pain he was in. Then I killed him. He died twice and I killed him. I don't blame him for hating me." Allen said. Now he looked like he was going to cry. Actually he already was. Tears were streaming down his face growing more and more rapid.

"That was a few months ago." he said trying to hold back sobs. Edward was surprised that he had managed to tell his whole story before breaking down.

"Hey it's ok..." Edward said trying to calm Allen even though he knew it wasn't.

"Master came then and explained everything to me. Then he took me in but... it's hard living with master..." he whimpered. Edward could clearly tell that Allen wasn't getting the attention that he needed to get over this. He wondered if his master even realized the mental abuse this kid was still putting himself through. It dawned on  
>Edward how alike he was to this kid. Remembering that Allen said he liked contact Edward hesitantly began to rub his back in a effort to offer comfort.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I spent a lot of time on Allen's past, a lot more than Edward's that for sure. I know that these chapters have just been a lot of explanation but don't worry! Next chapter Cross and Roy come in!<br>Won't that be fun? So I have no idea about when the next chapter is going to come but I'll try to update soon.****


	4. Obnoxious Drunks

**Sorry for the super late update everyone and I know that this chapter is short. It's really just filler. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Oh and Roy is not himself in this chapter but he will be back to normal soon enough. When your done don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Allen squeezed his eyes closed and tried to just relax letting the sensation of Edward comforting him overlap everything else. Soon his shuddering sobs ceased and Allen reached up with his arm, wiping his tears away.<p>

"Sorry...' he said his voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Its no big deal. Don't worry about it." Edward reassured him.

They were both feeling slightly depressed after having to retell and here about each others painful history. They needed something to cheer them up. Unfortunately for them, what happened next had the exact opposite effect. They both jumped startled, as did everyone else in the room, when the doors leading outside suddenly slammed open revealing two men. Two very evil men in Allen's opinion although he personally only recognized one of them. He could guess who the other one was though from the look Edward was giving him. Allen's heart sank when the two men walked (stumbled) into the room. He would know, he'd dealt with it plenty of times. Allen could tell by sight that these two men were drunk.

"Great..." he felt himself whisper.

"Jeez Cross... _hic_... when I told... when I told you to kick the door open I was only joking..." The black haired man in a blue coat said his words slurred.

"Nonsense Roy! This way we made a grand entrance!" Cross shouted even though nothing about his entrance was grand at all.

Suddenly Roy looked over at Edward and Allen. Allen was starting to feel a bit nervous as he watched Roy swing his arms around Cross's neck and point at them.

"Oh my god... its two Edwards! That's weird though... one Edward has white hair and different clothes. Why is that Cross?"

Cross looked over at the much to Allen's displeasure.

"That's because one of them is mine... what in the world made you think they were the same?"

"Its just that... that... there both such _beansprouts_."

And was when two young tempers suddenly snapped.

"Who the hell do you think your calling a microscopic sized beansprout?" Edward yelled about ready to kill Roy.

"My name isn't beansprout, its Allen!" Allen shouted at the same time. Suddenly a blond haired women came out of the crowd and walked up to the drunken men.

"So this was that old friend you were talking about meeting up with, Roy?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Yeah... we ended up having a couple drinks Riza." he said with a smile.

'Yep. I'm sure you only had a couple." Riza sighed.

Suddenly Cross leaned forward leering at her.

"Maybe you should join us next time... we might end up having a little fun huh?"

She only scowled at him before turning to Roy again.

"Your going to one hell of a hang over you know that? Come on... lets bring you and your friend back to room so you can sleep this off. Before you embarrass yourself further." Riza said dragging the two drunks up to Roy's office. Allen sighed. He couldn't wait to deal with his masters hangover. Plus now he would be needing somewhere to go for the night... because he didn't want to risk going to the tavern that his master had their room. Who knows what kind of tad he and Roy come up considering how drunk they were. There was only one thing that he could do.

"Edward..." Allen began hesitantly. Edward looked over at him.

"Could I spend the night at your place?"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that 'old friend' that Cross had come into central in the first place to see? That was Roy. I mentioned it in the first chapter if you need to go back and look. So what do you think of drunken Cross and Roy? I know there OOC in this chapter but they'll go back to normal once the hanger over wears off. Oh and if you can't tell, Cross can hold his alcohol better than Roy can. :p Again not sure when next update will be so sorry if its another long wait.<strong>


End file.
